


Soo-Won's Dumb Party

by Beccaman



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hak loves Kesha, No dragons, Parties, Romance, Yona just wants to party, high schoolers, regular people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccaman/pseuds/Beccaman
Summary: At Soo-won's summer/senior graduation party, Hak meets Yona for the first time. Yona wants a crazy night after drinking. Hak agrees.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just trust me, okay? Hak LOVES Kesha. Especially her new album. And Yona loves everything pretty much. This was taken from a prompt on OTPPrompts Tumblr - Person A and Person B meet at a party.  
> Simple enough right?

Hak leans back on the wall, feeling the vibrations from each beat on the drum. The party was pretty crazy, lots of drunk teenagers. Similarly, he was also getting drunk, but not similarly, he was not a teenager. Having just turned eighteen a month ago, he was one of the few people not getting arrested should this party get busted.

His best friend, Soo-won, was the one throwing the party. The two, along with other seniors, had just graduated, and they were partying. Not a lot of other seniors showed up though, and for some reason, Soo-won invited a bunch of younger grades. Even though he said there would be alcohol. 

Oh well.

Hak took a sip of his drink, some sort of rum mixed in with the red punch. He closed his eyes for a moment as the music stopped and everyone cheered and waited anxiously for the next song. Hak smirked as he recognized the opening beats for an old Kesha song. He liked Kesha, funny enough. Maybe he’d dance.

He glanced at the dance floor, watching teenagers dance like idiots and flirt with each other and laugh. He spotted a young girl with long black hair calling to her friend. The girl, who looked about the same age, had a cup of the punch in her hands and her hair almost matched it too. Short, red hair and violet eyes. They must be contacts. Right?

Hak decided he might sneak in to dance beside her or something. She was very pretty, and he knew he could probably get her to dance with him. A lot of girls in school wanted to be with him.

Crap. The Kesha song ended. He’d have to wait, until something better came on. Or until she seemed to really like something. Hm.

Would a girl like that really like Panic! At the Disco? She was shaking her head, fire hair flying everywhere, as Brendon Urie sang about turning off the lights. She didn’t seem like the type. Hak guessed classical music or more hip singers, like Kesha, or Katy Perry. 

Whatever, everyone has something they like. She did seem to like the Kesha song too. Maybe she likes diversity. Hak shook his head. He was thinking about this too much. 

Soo-won suddenly bounded over to him, his blonde hair flying behind him. For once in his life, he let it down.

“Hak! Are you having fun?” He asked, excitedly.

“Lots.” Hak said, smiling as he lifted his drink.

“Do you plan on dancing?” Soo-won asked.

“I was just waiting for the right song.” Hak replied.

“No such thing. Every song is good. Come on, let’s dance!” Soo-won dragged him out, and funny enough, another Kesha song came on. Did Soo-won like Kesha too?

Hak and Soo-won tore up the dance floor, both of them towering above many of the others there, so they definitely drew attention. As they danced, more and more of the seniors joined them. Soon, Hak was laughing as he spun one of the senior girls around, and pretending to coordinate with Soo-won. 

“Flashy dance moves there.” The girl with red hair was standing next to him once the song was coming to an end, drink gone and determination in her eyes. 

Hak was surprised. He thought he’d have to make the first move. Oh well, this works too.

“Spent a long time practicing.” Hak replied, staring down at her. Wow, she was short.

A new song started. Good old Katy Perry. 

The girl laughed. 

“Where’s your friend? The pretty black haired girl.” Hak asked.

She shrugged, gesturing around. “Dancing, probably. I felt like talking to somebody. And you were drawing attention to yourself.”

“You like Katy Perry?” She asked.

“Not my favorite, but yes, I like her.” Hak replied. She stared at him.

“What? Don’t think I’m manly enough because I like girl singers?” He asked.

She giggled again, and yet another song started.

“We’re in the way. If you want to keep talking, we should probably go somewhere less crowded.” She said.

Together, they walked off to the sides. 

“My name’s Yona. Yours?”

“Hak.” 

Yona smiled at him. She had a pretty smile.

“So, Hak, what brings you to this party?” She asked, putting her hands behind her back.

“I happen to be one of the few seniors, freshly graduated, unlike you high schoolers.” He remarked, and Yona scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“So, senior, what makes you think I’m not a senior?”

“I have never ever seen you at any other senior parties.” Hak replied.

“Ever think we don’t go to the same school?” Yona snapped back. Hak was surprised. This girl was smart.

“Hm, nope, I didn’t think of that one. Considering this party is for students of Fuuga only.” Hak cracked back. She was smart, but not enough.

“I know the host.” She said.

“Oh really? What’s your history with him?” Hak asked.

“I happen to have had a crush on him when we were younger.” She replied, a little too quickly, and she blushed and looked away.

“Ah, I’m not surprised. Soo-won is a good man.” Hak said, looking around for his blond friend.

“Psh. No he isn’t. He broke my best friend’s heart.” Yona said, glaring at the ground.

Hak looked at her, and she refused to look at him. 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“My friend, Lily, who I was here with, dated him last year. He broke up with her after cheating on her.” Yona explained.

“Yeah right.” Hak said flatly.

“It’s true!” Yona insisted, glaring at him now with those smoldering purple eyes.

Hak grunted. 

“Let’s talk about something else, okay?” Yona asked quietly.

“So, Yona, how old are you?” Hak asked, finally getting around to asking her if she really was a senior.

“I’m sixteen.”

Darn.

“Hey, this is the song that made Kesha popular right?” Yona asked, shaking her head.

“Tik Tok? I’m not sure. It’s a great party song though.” Hak stated.

“Wanna dance?” Yona asked.

Hak looked at her, surprised again. Her hand was outstretched, and she was looking at him hopefully.

“Let’s do it.” Hak said. Yona grinned.

Together, they danced to one of the greatest party songs of all time, Yona spinning around and acting goofy while Hak really threw himself into it.

At the slow part, they stared at each other, glaring at each other as they did the silliest dance moves, trying not to laugh. Yona broke after Hak jumped and flipped her off with his legs spread.

They went back to dancing, completely losing themselves in the silliness of each one and occasionally showing off. As a more sultry song came on, Hak swept Yona close to him and danced close to her. She blushed and didn’t let him get too close to her.

That was okay. Hak kind of just wanted to dance with her. He’d have a crazy night with this junior girl and then go home.

Or so he thought.


	2. 2

After about hours of dancing to all the songs Soo-won put together, and drinking til the punch was almost all gone, the two left, Hak promising to walk her home. Soo-won pulled him aside before they left, Hak calling out for Yona to wait outside.

“What is it man?” Hak asked, drunkenly tripping over things.

“Do you know who that girl is?!” Soo-won shouted.

“A beautiful one?” Hak replied.

“No! That girl? She’s my cousin. Leave her alone man.” Soo-won pushed him, and Hak stumbled back to Yona.

She was outside, staring at the stars, hands clasped behind her back. She liked to do that. Hak noticed.

“You ready to go, girl?” He asked.

“Yup. My daddy is going to kill me.” Yona responded, laughing as she glanced at Hak.

“Hm, well if he sees me, he’ll probably kill me too.”

Yona shook her head. “He’d only kill you if I said you were my boyfriend.”

The two laughed, and Hak tried to remember what Soo-won said.

“You didn’t tell me the truth about Soo-won, did you?” Hak asked as they walked.

“I told you why I didn’t like him. I never told you who he was to me.”

“You like your cousin? That’s kinda weird.” Hak slurred.

“Liked. And yeah, I realized and went out to fall in love with other guys. I haven’t found anyone yet, but I’ve moved on from him. I don’t want him.” Yona replied, pushing her hair behind her ears.

Hak grunted.

“I don’t really want to go home. I’ll call my… Uh.. A friend to tell my daddy.” Yona said.

Hak smiled at her. “What do you want to do?” 

“I want to go to McDonald’s and play board games.” Yona said.

Hak raised his eyebrows. “That’s very specific.” 

“I know what I want.” Yona replied.

Hak laughed as she took out her phone, dialing a number that said ‘Min-soo.’

“Min-soo? Yes, I know… No, no, please don’t… Yes, I wanted to tell you, I’m not coming home tonight… Does it matter if I am or not?... Please, convince my father, or lie to him!.... I’ll be home in the morning… Thanks a lot Min-soo…. I owe you one…. Goodnight.” Yona hung up, sighing.

“Who’s that to you?” Hak asked, curious.

“I told you, he’s a friend.”

“A friend who lives in your house.” Hak said.

“Yeah, so what?” Yona replied defensively.

Hak shook his head. “What board game would you like to play? I’m not sober enough for Monopoly.”

Yona thought for a few minutes. “How about Crazy Eights?”

“That’s not a board game.”

“I’ve changed my mind!”

Hak laughed, and eventually, so did Yona. They went to a McDonald’s close by, Yona ordering a cheeseburger with no onions and Hak getting a Quarter Pounder. They decided to share fries. Yona got Sprite, Hak got Coca-Cola.

They walked to Hak’s apartment, starting to sober up a little bit. Hak unlocks the door, gesturing for Yona to be quiet.

“Do you live with someone?” Yona asked, taking off her shoes.

“No, but this whole street?” Hak gestures back outside, “All my family. All of it.” Hak ends.

Yona laughs behind her hand, stifling loudness. “No way!” 

“I’m serious.” Hak replies.

Hak brings Yona to his kitchen table, and she sits herself down. Hak goes to look for his cards in his bedroom.

“Hey, Hak?” Yona calls gently.

“Yes, Yona?” Hak replies, on his knees looking under his bed.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Yona asks, and Hak can hear the doubt in her voice.

“Nope.” He replies. He had a girlfriend once. They dated for a day before Hak broke up with her. He didn’t really want to be with her.

“Really?” She asks again.

“Truly.” Hak pulls the cards out from behind a box and blows on them, walking back to the kitchen.

“This may be a little bit of a weird question, but are you a virgin?” Yona asks, and he can see her steeling herself for a response. Hak smiles gently at this.

“I am.” 

“Oh. Okay. Thank you.” Yona replies, looking away.

“Why do you ask?” Haks questions, sitting down across from her.

“Simply curious. A little suspicious too.” Yona remarks.

“Suspicious? What’s to be suspicious about?”

“So far tonight, you’ve danced with me, brought me to McDonalds, and back to your house, with no intention of anything?” Yona asks, shyly looking at him.

Hak looks at her, and for the third time tonight, he’s surprised. Did Yona want something to happen?

“I… I saw you dancing with your friend early on and thought you were cute. When you refused my advances during Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert I knew you might just want to party so I put it in my back pocket and just dedicated myself into giving us both a good night. As friends. Who just met.” Hak admitted.

Yona smiled at him. “All right. I’ll admit, you’re pretty cute yourself. Thank you for being honest with me. Now let’s play some cards!”

Hak shuffled, his movements fluid. Yona watched admirably. They play Crazy Eights til about four in the morning.

Yona is surprisingly good. She continues to win, almost always one ahead of Hak. In the end, she wins, and Hak scowls. Yona laughs at him.

“Oh come on, sore loser. I want to show you something!” Yona says excitedly. 

By now, the alcohol has mostly worn off. They walk down the streets, Yona quietly talking about something she really wants to show him.

“Yona, when you said you wanted to show me something, did you really just want to take me on a date? Cause hiking is usually pretty romantic.” Hak comments flirtily, and Yona punches him gently. Yona dragged him to a trail near the forest, and together they climb

Hak has no trouble. He’s spends a lot of time at the gym, hiking, and doing rock climbing. Overall, Hak really like exercise. Yona doesn’t seem to have much trouble either. She climbs with ease, albeit a little difficulty. When they reach the top, Yona’s breathing heavy and Hak is breathing regularly.

“If you wanted to go hiking so bad, maybe we should’ve waited until the sun came up? Or you were in better shape?” Hak jokes, and once again, Yona punches him lightly.

“We came up here for a reason.” Yona said.

“And what would that be?” Hak asked.

“You’ll have to wait to find out. Take a seat.”

Hak sits on the ground, sitting on the edge of the cliff they are now on. He dangles his legs, leaning back on his hands.

Yona sits close, and Hak notices something.

“Hey, Yona?” 

“Yes, Hak?”

“Your jeans are ripped.”

Yona looks at her jeans. They have a tear in the knee and a cut in the same place on her kneecap.

“Oh, shit!” Yona curses, bending over to get a better look. Hak gets up to see.

“It’s not that bad.” Hak says, but gets cut off.

“It’s not bad?!? My daddy will kill me!” Yona cries out.

“They’re just jeans. I’ll bring you back to my place, we’ll get a band-aid on that cut, and it’ll be all bette-” Hak doesn’t get to finish his sentence.

“Hak, listen to me. These are designer jeans. My father just bought them for me. Not only have I been out all night with some stranger he’s never met, but now I ruined my brand new jeans that cost a lot of money.”

Hak looked at her, dumbfounded. They looked like regular jeans. What made them designer? Oh well. Hak had a plan.

“Hear me out. I’ll take you back to my place. We clean that cut. I take your jeans, I get one of my brothers to give you theirs, and I’ll sew these designer jeans and your father won’t ever know.” Hak says calmly.

Yona thinks it over. Hak waits patiently. 

“Okay, that might work. But if my father notices, I’m blaming you!” She smirks at him, and Hak rolls his eyes.

“Alright, let’s go.” Hak says.

“Oh, but..” Yona says, looking out at the horizon and back at Hak.

“What is it?”

“The thing hasn’t happened yet. I still have to show you.” Yona explains.

Hak sighs and sits back down. Yona smiles.

“Thank you.” She whispers.

Hak scratches his head. Slowly, the sky turns light grey, and then dark blue, slowly getting lighter. A little pink, and then suddenly, the sun.

Yona points and smiles.

“That’s what you wanted to show me?” Hak asks, a little frustrated. They could’ve watched the sunrise at his house. 

“Trust me.” Yona replies.

Hak leans back and the two watch the sunrise. Yona was right. It’s beautiful here. He won’t say he’s seen a similar view before, his grandpa always taking him on sunrise hikes. He likes to see Yona smiling.

Once the sun is up, they go back to Hak’s. A lot of his family is up now, and he gets stopped by Han-dae. Perfect. Just the man Hak was going to look for.

“Hey, Hak! Is that your girlfrien-” Han-dae doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Hak swiftly punches him to shut him up.

“Owww….” Han-dae groans.

“Hak!” Yona exclaims, rushing over to Han-dae. Hak is shocked. Why is she defending Han-dae?

“My name is Yona.” Yona introduces herself to Han-dae, and Hak rolls his eyes and she helps him up. 

“Han-dae. Pleasure to meet you!” He scratches the back of his head, smiling at Yona. Yona grins back at him.

“Han-dae. Do you have a pair of pants she can borrow?” Hak asks.

“Uh. Yeah, sure!” Han-dae answers, a little curiously.

“Don’t ask. Bring them to my house, please?” Hak asks.

Han-dae salutes Hak and hurries off, Yona giggling at him.

“Your type?” Hak asks.

Yona shakes her head. “Not necessarily.” 

The two walk back to Hak’s and Hak quickly patches up the wound. Yona stares at him while he does it, making him a little uncomfortable. Han-dae arrives quickly, and Hak thanks him before shutting him out.

“You can change in my bedroom. It’s right through that door.” Hak gestures towards a door near his bathroom, and Yona thanks him and goes to change. Hak sighs and makes himself some coffee. It had been a long night, and he wanted to sleep.

Yona walks out, and the pants are a little big on her, but not to noticeably. 

“Come on. I’ll drive you home.” Hak says.

Yona seems a bit disappointed, but by the looks of it, she’s too tired to argue.

Hak gets into his car, and Yona gets in on the other side. They pull off, and Hak looks at the clock. It’s only six. Her family probably won’t be up yet.

“Hak..” Yona starts, but trails off.

“Yona?” He asks, trying to figure out the best way to get to the address she had given him. 

“Is this it? Will I ever see you again?” Yona asks.

Hak is dumbfounded. 

“Yona, your cousin, Soo-won? He’s my best friend. There is a good chance I’ll see you again whether I like it or not.” Hak replies.

“We managed to avoid each other all this time.” Yona replies, looking at her hands.

Hak sighs. He pulls over in a parking lot and takes Yona’s phone. He quickly puts in his number and hands it back to Yona.

“Happy?” Hak asks.

“Ecstatic.” Yona responds.

Hak smiles and continues to drive her home. Yona talks about what they should do next time they hang out.

“Hey, Yona?” Hak asks, staring outside the window as he pulls up to the address. 

“Yes?”

“Are you sure this is the right place?”

Yona laughs. She laughs and laughs until she can’t breathe. Hak isn’t sure what’s so funny.

“You really have no idea who I am, do you?” Yona asks when she finally gets her breath.

“My best friends cousin?” He responds.

“I’m Yona Il. Mayor Il’s daughter?” Yona explains, expectantly awaiting a response.

Hak thinks about it. Mayor Il was their town’s, well, Mayor. He was a good mayor, albeit a little blind in his decisions. He remembers that he had a daughter. He remembers that his wife had died. That his sixteen year old daughter was starting to pursue the act of becoming mayor herself.

“You’re joking.” Hak says bluntly.

Yona shakes her head.

“Not joking.” She says.

Hak stares at her. This crazy girl, who was underage drinking, sneaking out, partying with her friends at a senior party, and spending all night with a man she just met, was mayor Il’s daughter.

Who would’ve thought.

Hak panics. Crap. He should’ve asked last names. He should’ve asked what school she went to. He should’ve asked Soo-won. Goddamnit. He knew Soo-won’s uncle was mayor. He should’ve remembered. Fuck.

What was he going to think? Would Il kill him? He’d definitely kill him. All shots of being friends with Yona went out the window. 

“Hak.”

Would Hak’s family be forced to watch him die?

“Hak.”

Would he and Yona get banned from seeing each other?

“Hak!” 

Hak looked at Yona, who was glaring at him.

“My father is a nice man. Don’t over-estimate him.”

“But-”

“No buts! Trust me.” Yona grabbed his hands and looked at him.

Hak thought about it. Yona was the only thing that would hold weight over his life. Damn.

“Okay.”

“Come inside and meet him.” Yona pleaded.

“Okay.”

Hak and Yona got out of the car, Hak still in shock. His house was small. Yona had a mansion. Rich vs poor.

Yona bounded up the steps and unlocked the door. A boy with short, dirty blond hair greeted them, introducing himself to Hak as Min-soo. So that’s who that is.

Yona led Hak to the dining room, where the mayor and Soo-won were sitting, waiting on Yona it seemed. They both looked up as Yona marched in, leading Hak.

“Yona!” Mr. Il exclaimed, standing up. He came around to hug her. Yona hugged her father back.

“Thank god you’re safe. I was worried!” Mr. Il said, and Yona bowed her head.

“I’m so sorry father. Lily was drinking at the party and I didn’t feel safe going home with her, so I went home with his man. Father, this is Hak. Hak, this is my father-” Yona was interrupted by Hak.

Hak was bowing. “Son Hak, Mr. Il. I’m truly sorry for not bringing your daughter home sooner. I was also drinking and didn’t feel it safe to drive her. I didn’t think to call someone or a cab and I’m really sorry.”

Mr. Il looked at him and after a moment burst out laughing. Hak looked up as he was slapped on the back by Il. 

“Hak, no need to be so formal. I’m glad Yona was with someone responsible. Would you like to join us for breakfast?” Il said.

Hak stood up. “It would be an honor.”

The four sat down for breakfast, Min-soo taking their plates and bringing them new ones. Hak and Soo-won talked about their friendship and Yona explained how she and Hak met. Hak talked about his grandfather and his life as an orphan, and the rest of his family.

When they finished breakfast, Hak excused himself.

“I think it’s time I left.” Hak said, getting up.

“Are you sure, Hak?” Il asked, getting up himself.

“I am. It’s been a pleasure getting to know you and your daughter, Mr. Il.” Hak bowed his head.

“You and your family should come to dinner next week.” Il said, smiling at Hak.

“Oh, we couldn’t. We wouldn’t want to impose.” Hak explained.

“It’s no trouble! We have lots of room, and quite honestly, with just these two, it gets boring!” Il laughed, and Yona pouted at her father.

“I’ll talk to them about it.” Hak answered.

“Fair enough. That’s the best answer I could hope for.” Il grinned.

“Yona, Soo-won, I’ll be in touch.” Hak said, and Min-soo walked him to the door.

“I think she might like you.” Min-soo said, laughing lightly.

“Don’t get any ideas.” Hak responded, putting on his shoes.

“It’s been a pleasure, Son Hak.” Min-soo went to shake his hand, and Hak responded.

“Please, just call me Hak, Min-soo.” Hak responded.

Min-soo smiled, and opened the door for Hak. He thanked him, and Hak sauntered down the steps. He sat in his car for a few moments, eyes closed. He jumped several feet when someone knocked at the passenger window. 

Yona was standing there, gesturing for him to let her in. He unlocked the doors. Yona sat down, and closed the door.

He turned to ask her what was up, but suddenly, she was kissing him. Several times that night, Yona had surprised him. This one probably the most. He kissed back, and Yona smiled through.

“Thanks for the best night I’ve had in a long time.” Yona said, leaning back and getting out, slamming the door and running up the steps as Hak stared.

“No problem!” He rolled down the windows and called out.

He seen Yona smile before he drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

Months go by, and Hak and Yona are in love. They go through hardships like Hak deciding not to go to college, Yona going back to school and having difficulties, Soo-won taking up politics and planning to become mayor, Yona getting lots of attention from the boys at school, Hak finding a job, etc.

But, they are in love. Love endures hardships. Especially between them.

*****

Years later, when Yona is twenty-six and Hak is twenty-eight, Yona becomes mayor, overthrowing Soo-won in the election. Her father is proudly retired now. Hak is her bodyguard, and her vice. After the craziness dies down, Yona takes Hak back to the cliff where they watched the sunrise.

“This is where I realized I might have a chance with you.” Yona explained.

“Really? Not at the party?” Hak asked.

Yona smirks. “No. Right here.”

“That was almost ten years ago.” Hak says.

“I hadn’t realized it had been that long.” Yona responds.

“No?” 

“No.”

“Do you regret any of it?” Hak asks, as they watch the sunset.

“Never. Do you?” 

“Not a chance.”

Yona and Hak stand side by side, watching the sunrise. Yona is in a beautiful casual dress, pink and flowing, with a dark red vest, sash tied under her breasts. Hak is standing in his standard uniform, loose blue sweatshirt with dark jeans, and an overcoat.

Yona grabs his hand. He looks at her. Her hair is long now, almost down to the top of her hips.

“Hak… When we met at that party I had no idea you’d be this special to me, the next day, the next month, the next year, the next ten years! But here you are.. The love of my life..” Yona trails off, and the sun is burning directly on them now.

“Will you marry me?” Yona asks.

“What?” Hak responds smartly.

“Will you marry me?” Yona repeats, smiling.

Hak definitely heard her right then.

“You sure you want that?” Hak responded.

Yona rolled her eyes. “Answer me.”

“Of course I will.” 

******

Their wedding goes off without a hitch. Soo-won seems a little pissed at them for some reason, but for the most part, it goes well. Hak’s grandfather cries, and so does Il, and all Hak’s family. Hak is embarrassed. 

 

Yona looks beautiful. In a flowing white wedding gown, she looks like a queen. And she is.

She’s his queen.

******

A couple of more years go by. Hak is thirty-five. Yona is thirty-three. Their four year old daughter runs around his feet, and he treats her like she’s his little princess. And she is. 

Yona is a little more stern than Hak is, funny enough. He lets her have anything. She lets her have limited.

It’s funny to watch her come to him when Yona doesn’t give her what she wants.

He can’t say no to his tiny princess.

********

Hak and Yona watch her grow up. They have a house in the city, and Yona has retired after a successful time as mayor. She’s now a lawyer. Hak wanted to remain as her bodyguard, but she insisted he find a real job.

So Hak teaches a martial arts class. In fact, Hak runs the school.

Their daughter had just turned eighteen. She looks like Yona, the only thing she’s missing is Yona’s hair. Instead, she has Hak’s black locks. 

She wants to go into medical studies, and Hak and Yona support her unconditionally.

At nighttime, Hak and Yona lie together and reminisce about the nights they spent doing crazy things. They reminisce about all the dates, their daughter, etc. 

Hak looks at his girls at breakfast. Yona’s beautiful, the most beautiful girl he was lucky of ever having. Her hair is short again, cutting it after getting fed up with it getting in the way. As she gets older, it’s getting darker. Her eyes still look the same, and his grandpa said they probably always would. Eyes never change, he said.

Her eyes, which were naturally violet, still burned brighter than fire, and were softer than silk. She showed so many emotions through her eyes. Hak would always be in love with those eyes.

He would always be in love with the girl he probably wasn’t supposed to have.

Regardless, he’d love her. 

Forever.

Until he died.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha I'm so sorry. I love Hak loving Kesha a little too much.


End file.
